Austin and the Warblers
by dmhello
Summary: Austin gets kicked out of his house so he goes to the only place he can, Dalton there he meets up with his brother Jeff, Nick, Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers. What will happen when The Warblers and Allys Glee club have to face off at nationals? Niff (Nick and Jeff), Sebtin (Sebastian and Austin) vs. Ausally(Austin and Ally) which will Austin choose?first fic so R&R nicely.
1. Chapter 1- Kicked Out

**Austin and Ally meets Glee and i don't own any of them Austin and ally(c) Disney and Glee(c) Fox**

**hope you all like it first fan fiction so please R&R **

*3rd person P.O.V.*

Austin felt confident going into this very important conversation with his parents 'you can do this, they have a right to know' his brothers words echoed in his head. He had called his brother Jeff for advice and support on the way home; he had gone through the same conversation with them before he went to Dalton that was a private all boys' school in Westerville, Ohio.

"Mom, Dad I need to tell you something" Austin was facing the worried looks on Mike and Mimi`s eyes he took a deep breath "I'm bi." Then things didn`t go as Austin thought, instead of the understanding looks he thought he would get, he got looks of absolute disgust and horror this is where our story begins, The day Austin`s life changed, for what he assumed was the worst.

* Jeff`s P.O.V. his dorm at Dalton*

"What do you mean they kicked you out?" I exclaimed "They said they didn`t want both there boys being in love with-"Austin broke down in sobs, he couldn't even finish his sentence. "I'm so sorry Austin, I really didn't think this would happen, where you going to go?" Austin stopped crying for a minute. "I'm not sure my head`s still spinning" I could not feel worse for my brother I knew exactly where I belonged and that was at Dalton with Nick, we had both grown up together and both transferred to Dalton after Nicks outing went south, but Austin didn't have a plan at all I tried to make him feel better. "Hey what about Dez, you guys are still joined by the hip right?" I herd Austin stop sniffing. "Yeah I- I can try Dez, it`s my second home anyways" I smiled, my younger brother was always so confident and optimistic. I frowned when I heard the afternoon warning bell. "Look Austin you're going to be fine okay I have to get to warbler practice so remember if things don`t work out you have a place here okay?" I hung up the phone and reluctantly went to practice I hope Austin would be okay this was hard experience for anyone.

*Ally`s P.O.V. at sonic boom*

I was doing inventory it was really quiet today at the store and I could put my finger on why. "Guess who got a job at the beach club". I rolled my eyes "I thought you were already working at the beach club" "I got fired, and then they were short staff so they hired me again." My best friend Trish explained she could be in and out of a job with in a day, the only job she could keep was being Austin`s manager. "So when are we starting the team Austin and Ally meeting?" Trish asked, but all I could do is say "Didn't you get Austin`s text he canceled for today" Trish look worried "wait he canceled" Then her face turned relaxed "great means I got the day off" all I could do is scoff at my friends laziness and lace of concern "don't you want to know why We only cancel if something drastic happens I'm worried. I'm going to find him." "That makes one of you, Ally he`s probable fine there`s no need to find him" she said as she got out her phone. "You just want to sit there and play Flappy Birds don't you?" I said "`I'm telling you Ally this game is evil- AND I HAVE TO BEAT IT!" I got a little angry for putting a dumb game in front of Austin "No one is ever going to beat that game now come on" I took her phone and dragged her out.

*Nick`s P.O.V. few days later at the warblers practice room*

I saw my boyfriend Jeff coming in and I initially knew something was wrong I wanted to ask what he was so concerned about, but as soon as he sat next to me on the couch the counsel started the meeting, they official suck at timing. "Okay everyone this is the last school meeting remember, school is out next week" Wes said, like we need a reminder of that, I expected a sassy remark from Sebastian but he stayed quiet He`s been like that ever since hunter dumped him and left Dalton and ever since he only has talked to people when he was supposed to which was a miracle. "But we still need to practice for Valentine's Day so song suggestions anyone" Jeff raised his hand "this better not be a Mcfly song Jeff I'm getting sick of those" everyone chuckled it was true he was obsessed with the band, it was cute

"um no it`s actually an announcement" everyone got serious for a moment Jeff never did this. "your pregnant" Thad spat out "oh god no- we haven`t- I meant- just NO" Jeff shuddered out and I death glared Thad who was only laughing "I'm kidding Jeff gosh, so what`s up" he finally got back to the state where he could talk again "it`s not definite but my brother is going to be staying here for a while" everyone looked concerned people only stayed at Dalton if something was really wrong, the headmaster didn`t just let people vacation hear. "What happened?" was all I could manage to say I had grown up with Austin I was worried for my friend "Austin's outing didn't go so hot" everyone knew exactly what that meant a lot of Dalton students stayed here because of the same thing, me included. "so I'm going Miami after this to get him so I won't be hear until Saturday" everyone nodded he sat down and I whispered "can I come to" Jeff smiled and nodded, the kid was going to need all the help he could get, the meeting continued normally after that.

*Ally`s P.O.V at sonic boom*

"Austin do you really have to go" I said he looked at me, I was practically pleading him to stay "I don`t have I chose Ally I don't have another option Dez`s parents won`t even let him talk to me, you don't have the room, and Trish`s house is crowded with her cousins at the moment" of all the times her cousins house had to flood it had to be now "I'm going to miss you" I looked at those kind eyes I had to admit I still had some feelings for my blond friend so I was surprised when he told me his parents kicked him out over him being bi. "I know, but don`t worry we`ll see each other at nationals" I gave him a confused look and he chuckled "my brother`s in the Dalton Academy Warblers and they got into nationals with you guys" I nodded as sad as this was I was still excited to meet Austin's brother, until yesterday I didn`t even knew he existed but Austin gleamed when he talked about him, so he must have been important.

"So when is Jeff getting here?" looking up at the clock his flight landed about 20 minutes a go so he should have been here by now. "They should be here in a few minutes" "they?" I wasn't aware he was bringing someone else "yeah Jeff and Nick are both coming to pick me up" I was about to ask who Nick was when Austin's face brightened and I spun around to see a tall, slender, blond boy coming into the store hand-in-hand with a medium height, dark brown haired boy, I assumed this was the famous Jeff and Nick. "You're here!" Austin ran to his brother and hugged him and as soon as he let go Nick ruffled his hair and smiled. I walked up to them "I assume your Austin`s brother right" he smiled and nodded "Jeff Sterling and this is Nick Duval" gesturing to the boy standing he was holding hands with. "Ally Dawson, wait Sterling" I said in confusion "shouldn`t it be Jeff Moon?" they both just smiled like I was a child asking a cute question "Jeff was born when my parents were engaged so he took after my mom's maiden name" with everything explained they were ready to go until Dez and Trish came running through the door

"please tell me he hasn`t left yet!" Dez yelled running through the door so fast he pasted us "no Dez I haven`t left yet" he walked over to his friend and gave him a hug "but I thought you were still at home?" "Like I would miss you leaving…wait why are there two of you?" Jeff just laughed "that`s obviously his brother you bozo, sorry about him he`s an idiot, hi Trish de la Rosa and you are" Trish introduced herself at the weirdest times "Jeff" "and I'm Nick" it seemed they were introducing themselves every two seconds. We talked for about an hour until Jeff said we had to go or they were going to be late for the flight, Austin reluctantly said good bye to me, Dez, Trish, and even my dad came out of his office to say good bye then he was watching him go out the door with his huge suitcase. "It's a shame he`ll never know you still like him" Trish said sadly "what- I don't we agreed to just be friends" one 'you've got to be kidding me look' and I was out the door "Austin wait" he spun around "Austin- I um" I just couldn't do it, he was going through so much "yes?" "I- call me when you get settled" smiling he said "of course" he gave me one last wave and I finally let him leave.

**Well Austin got to Dalton and next chapter he is going to meet the Warblers so stay tune and dont forget to R&R and leave suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2- Dalton

**chapter 2 Austin meets the Warbler don't forget to R&R :) and fanart will be up on my deviant art page soon so check it out dmhello on deviant art.**

*Austin's P.O.V. at Dalton`s entrance*

We rounded the corner and my eyes went about as wide as my mouth this place looked so fancy and huge like a castle Jeff and Nick were laughing at my reaction of the place "Don't worry you get used to it" it was late Saturday afternoon so there weren't too many students out I figured it was the boarding students going out. The taxi came to a stop and I got my suitcase and head down the stone pavement leading to the school I felt so out of place, I was a hoodie in a sea of blazers. Jeff let me inside and I ran inside "whoa" was all I could say, the outside was bland compared to the inside I walked thought the majestic hallways on the way to the dorms which was the most normal looking building out of the whole school campus. We came to a stop at dorm 36 he unlocked it and put my suitcase on the second bed, the dorm was a simple and apartment looking two beds, only one looked like it was ever used, a desk, and a small kitchen and a room that I assumed was the bathroom and two closets. "Just get set up in here and I'll go get dinner okay?" I nodded and unzipped my case and started putting stuff in the empty closet next to my new bed, I hadn't eaten anything before the plane ride so I was hungry. I was just about to get more stuff out of my suitcase then I remembered my promise to Ally that I would call her when I got there I took out my phone from my carry on and called her it rang for a while then I heard that oh so familiar voice

"Austin" "hey Ally" I smiled at hearing her talk, even if that`s all she did "oh gosh it's only been a few hours and I already feels strange without you I mean Dez is just sitting there being entertained by Trish I feels so weird and at Glee club…" "Ally" "… everyone was off some because there was only one tenor and now people don't have any good dancing ideas except for me of course but I-" "ALLY" "yeah" "your rambling again" I said with a smirk this phone call was already starting to feel one sided "oh sorry so how`s Dalton?" I could finally talk and it felt good for me to ramble for once I told her everything that happened how Dalton was a freaking palace, feeling so out of place and how we were planning to get me to meet Jeff`s friends at the café if I wasn`t too tired. "It's okay Austin you always feel out of place at first but if I know you you`ll be acting like you have known them your whole life soon" it was true I didn't have a history of being nervous with being at new places but this was different "But ally this place is so fancy and everyone looks so sophisticated I don't know if I can just glide into this one" "how do you know everyone`s sophisticated if you haven't even met them, they could just be goof balls with good hair" I chuckled at her comment but she had a point " okay Ally I see your point I'll put on the blazer and see how I goes" I heard a knock on the door "look Ally I got to go okay" "okay bye Austin" I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket , then answered the door to my surprise it wasn`t Jeff with food it was a tall brown haired boy his hair was slickly gelled to the left, as I opened the door his face went from board from waiting to a sly, smug little smile

"well hello stranger, what might you be doing in Jeff`s room?" his voice fit him perfectly, sly and mischievous. "Seb what are you doing here?" I turned my head and met Jeff and Nick with the take out "Austin this is Sebastian Smythe my neighbor Sebastian this is my brother Austin Moon" as Jeff introduced us all I could do was put out my hand and say "nice to meet you" I couldn`t put my finger on what it was about Him but he just made me lose my cool. He shook my hand then the loudest grumbler came from my stomach "well that`s my queue to open this up huh?" I nodded and Sebastian laughed "well I'll be in 37 if you need anything" he entered then dorm across from us and I dove into the bag of food.

*Ally`s P.O.V. after the phone call*

I heard Austin hang up the phone and I was kind of worried for him, I didn`t know all that much about Dalton so I didn't really know how to help him so I did the most logical thing and looked up Dalton`s website Austin was right the place was a castle, they had a hockey, baseball, and apparently a fight team that didn`t have all that much info on it, but the big hit seemed to be the glee club the warblers, they were portrayed as rock stars and the pride of the school. I looked at some of the videos of their performances they were stiff and simple from their first couple of songs I saw but the more I watched the more energetic they got, especially when the lead changed from this short black haired boy to this tall brunette. I looked at the names Sebastian Smythe was his name and by the end of the night I felt like a total stalker to the boy, but this was necessary… right?

*Sebastian`s P.O.V. in his dorm*

"Well I`ll be in 37 if you need anything" I entered my dorm with a smirk on my face, Nick was right Austin seemed to a little clone of Jeff appearance wise but I noticed Austin seemed to work out more than Jeff, well then again everyone worked out more than Jeff. He seemed to be pretty shy but I wouldn`t blame him the first time seeing Dalton just seemed to suck the cool right out of you. I looked him up on my computer and I found something I wasn`t really expecting an album popped up, the dude was famous? Since when did this happen we had star records golden boy coming to our school, thanks for the heads up Jeff! Well I guess I didn`t need to ask if he sang or not, I checked his tweeter and I learned everything I could, I learned a lot he had a team of his three best friends that he left behind in Miami, and one of them was his ex-girlfriend, I felt a twinge when I saw them together it reminded me of Hunter, and I didn`t want to think of him at all. I closed the laptop and looked at my clock 6:30 no wonder the boy was so hungry, then I realized something I haven`t eaten yet either, I grabbed my student card and headed down to the cafe, even for a Saturday night it was pretty empty most of the boarding students were gone for break, but most of the warblers were still here until tomorrow`s Valentine's practice of all the performances the Valentine's day concert at Breadstix was the most fun, mainly because everyone was finally as flirty as I was. 'I wonder if Austin will join the warblers' I thought to myself, it would be fun to have such an energetic boy in the group, plus it was weird that Jeff was the only bleach blond one in the group he stuck out like a light bulb when we performed, I wonder if anyone was going to show him around with it being vacation, but my trail of thought was cut short when my order was ready.

*Austin`s P.O.V. after dinner*

I finished my meal and throughout my trash then went back to the pit that was my suitcase placing things I know I would remember them and didn`t interfere with Jeff`s stuff I was all done except for the one thing I was regretting I brought doughy the dolphin, Ally gave it to me awhile back and I brought it for a memento of her but all it did was make me sad, I wasn`t completely over our break up, I agreed with her only to ovoid to drama, but now that I came out as bi she was ignoring me romantic wise, it seemed the only people I had were the Dalton boys now, and I really hope I don`t mess up me meeting them "looks nice in here" I turned to see Jeff looking around the completed room "well I'm going to get changed and then we`ll meet the others down stair okay, you might want to clean up a little , you still look like you woke up. I blushed as I looked in the mirror for the first time since the plane, he was right I had major bed head from my nap on the plane, and I let Jeff introduce Seb to me like that, brilliant. I grabbed a comb and headed into the bathroom after about five minutes I was satisfied with my blond hair which was now neatly combed (and I might have took a little of Nick`s gel that he left in there) and when I came out Jeff was in skinny jeans and a Hollister hoodie same as me, it was a relief seeing him casual clothes and not the uniform. We met up with Nick and Sebastian at the end of the hallway then headed downstairs to the main floor which was a café and common room it was like a club house it was cool seeing the Dalton kids relaxed and out of their usual sophisticated mood they were in when teachers were watching.

We wandered to the biggest table in the corner where a few people I sort of recognized them from the warbler videos I`ve seen. "Guys" everyone turned their heads to me and Jeff "this is my younger brother Austin Moon, Austin this is Trent, Dave, Thad, and you already know Seb and Nick." I smiled and said "sup" and sat down next to my brother "wait, Austin Moon like THE Austin Moon?" Thad asked I flinched, so much for a normal introduction "yeah" I reluctantly said "that`s so cool does that mean we`ll have a celebrity in the warblers?" he asked gleaming at me "I was planning on just watching you guys then deciding if I want to join, I've only been in a group once before" everyone seemed to be disappointed a little but nodded at my answer "really when was that?" Dave asked I remembered his name pretty well because he was the only African-American there "I filled in for glee club but it didn`t last long though" it wasn`t a complete lie I mean I was only Ally`s tenor for a few weeks. "well at least you're not a complete newbie, and don`t worry about style if that`s what it is, I saw some of your video`s you`ll fit right in" I was surprised at what Sebastian said "I thought the warblers were stiff and simple, when I came to performing" everyone giggled "that was with Blaine he never did anything fun with our dancing, but with Seb were all over the place it`s fun" Trent explained I was happy to hear I was going to more than go back and forth clapping "good because I saw your video of teenage dream great arrangement but you guys were kind of just standing there" everyone groaned at the memory "that was so boarding I almost fell asleep, I'm glad he left no offence to Anderson" Nick said "preach" Dave spat out and everyone started balling laughing even if I didn`t know who they were talking about it was still funny "who is Blaine Anderson anyway?" "He was our old lead who transferred to McKinley High School, the public school across town, he always got his way and never did anything with us in his performances, and he just had to get every solo it was a nightmare for us backup, all because his daddy sponsored us" Jeff said

"the kid just got here Jeff, don't make him hate McKinley too bad" I looked up at a tall brown haired boy he sounded like he was from Brooklyn and everyone seemed to welcome him "Austin this is Beats, our beat boxer, don't ask what his real name is he won't tell" Nick said jokingly "Nice to finally meet you Moon" Beats said sitting down next to me. We talked for what seemed like forever it was the most fun I had all day, they all were so relaxed and funny, and I have to admit a little pervy but that just added to the fun I never got to joke around like this with Dez, Trish, or Ally the girls thought it was inappropriate and Dez didn`t get any of them. "Boys 10 minutes to curfew clear out!" the café lady yelled I looked at the clock 10:50 wow time really dose fly everyone got up and said there good byes and Me, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian head up stairs

I lagged behind with Seb because only when I got up did I realized how tired I was "long day" Seb whispered I nodded he smiled sympathetically "you know if you're not to wiped out tomorrow I can show you around school ground everyone will be gone so it`ll be easy to walk around" "sure, if you guys don't mind" I asked Jeff and Nick "I don't care, more time I have with Nicky" Jeff said and Nick giggled at the nick name we got to our section and Nick pecked Jeff on the lips to say goodnight and went inside his dorm and Jeff jogged to ours leaving me and Seb walking the rest of the hallway alone "you know Austin as far as first days go you did pretty well" Sebastian complimented "thanks" was I could say it was difficult to keep my eyes opened "you walk in and you think everyone hear will be all rich and proper then you meet them and relies there just a bunch of goofballs am I right?" I chuckled and nodded "well goodnight" it took a second to register that we were at our dorms "oh yeah sleep well" I went in and changed in to my sleepwear and plopped on to my bed I was out like a light Sebastian was right it had been a long day.

**well Austin met some of the Warblers and had a pretty good first day, after this we will see some singing so suggestions are very helpful R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3- I Need Your Love

**this chapter has Pentatonix`s version of "I Need Your Love" just because it worked better because it was A Capella so listen to there version while reading helps don't forget to R&R**

*Austin`s P.O.V. the next morning*

I woke up refreshed but confused I forgot where I was but Jeff just laughed at me "about time you woke up, come on get dressed your uniform came" I looked over and hanging in my closet door was a dress shirt, pants, and the famous blazer and tie I smiled and quickly got changed and combed my hair so we could meet up with everyone at breakfast but Jeff stopped me "we need to get your student card before you can buy anything genius" I rolled my eyes and followed him to the office were I got a packet of papers to fill out and we got all the card stuff taken care of name age picture blah, blah, blah. When it was all filled out and taken care of the head master, which to my surprise was a women so I guess head mistress, welcomed me to Dalton academy and said my card would be ready once school started so she put extra points on Jeff`s so he could pay for my meals, felt kind of bad until I saw the food this was nothing like a public school cafeteria menu, this was a rich public school menu and I was loving it, I had pancakes ( no brainer there)that were from heaven and eggs Benedict for the first time, after breakfast I headed with Sebastian for the tour of the school.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

Austin`s reaction to breakfast was absolutely adorable he was in absolute awe, the food must have been pretty bad at his public school when he was done we headed to the office for his schedule, I figured that might narrow the tour down a bit. We started with the usual stuff class room wings, library which he wasn`t too interested in, didn`t blame him there, band room, and finally the warblers hallway yes we had our own hallway which he seemed in awe of everything I ended up alone with him in the practice room "so Austin what do you think" "what do I think this place is amazing, and you guys have won so many times" it was true out trophy case wasn`t what I'd call small. "yeah and we`ll win even more with you" he smiled at my comment "I don`t know you guys are so diverse with your style" I gave a confused glance " I mean I've never really experimented with my voice, I don't have that much of a range" "how do you know if you never tried" he gave me a sigh "I guess your right" gabbed his hand and lead him to the couch "why don't you try now, what`s your normal part?" I asked then I noticed he wasn`t looking at me and his face was a bit pink.

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I felt my face get warm when he grabbed my hand, I really wasn't expecting him to do that I sat on the couch I couldn`t look at him until my face stopped being so heated "why don't you try now, what`s your normal part?" he asked his voice brought me back to reality, but not quick enough "Austin?" "Oh sorry tenor" I felt so stupid, but the just laughed "so why don't you try soprano or alto" I was nervous I never really was comfortable with my high range "my voice can go high I just didn`t use it because I didn`t want people knowing I'm… you know" "well you don`t have to worry about that now, a lot of people come to Dalton cause there out, me included" I did a double take it never occurred to me to even ask "and besides Jeff said the reason you were hear is because you got kicked out for being bi so there`s no use hiding it from us" I looked up at him in shock they all knew and they never seemed to care "so how high can you go?" he moved out of the subject and back to the reason we were here he sat down next to me as we worked I sang as high and as low as I could, my voice cracked quite a few times but with some practice and tips from Seb I went farther with my voice that even realized I could go he clapped when I was done "you want to try a song?" I scrambled my brain for a song he just laughed and saved me "you know I Need Your Love?" I nodded it was on the radio all the time "don't worry I'll help you out" he gave me a 1, 2, 3 I took a breath and began

*_Austin_, Sebastian, **Both*****(I need your love- Pentatonix version I do not own it)**

_I need your love, I need your time_

_When everything's wrong_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high, I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love_

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door_

_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_

_And that's the reason you're in the dark_

_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_

_And I feel so helpless here _(I feel so helpless here)

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear _(fill with fear)

_Tell me do you feel the same? _(Feel the same)

**Hold me in your arms again**

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong you make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love**

_Now I'm dreaming? _Will I ever find you now_?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

What I mean to you, do I belong_?_

**I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**

_And I feel so helpless here _(I feel so helpless here)

_Watch my eyes are filled with fear _(fill with fear)

_Tell me do you feel the same? _(Feel the same)

**Hold me in your arms again**

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong you make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

_All the years, all the times_

_You have never been to blame_

_And now my eyes are open_

And now my heart is closing

_And all the tears, all the lies, all the waste_

_I've been trying to make a change_

_And now my eyes are open_

**I need your love, I need your time**

**When everything's wrong you make it right**

**I feel so high, I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love. (x 3)**

As we finished off the last line we heard clapping I turned around to see most of the warblers at the door watching us they looked pleased I blushed madly and Sebastian had a beaming smile "so guys what'd think?" he asked and the warblers did an array of approving statements I could only make out Nick saying "awesome" and "sign that boy up" I knew belonged to Beats. Dave and three other guys came up to me they all looked like seniors "Austin this is the warbler counsel myself included" I said hi to all of them "so Austin are you still thinking about joining us because with a voice like that, and the performance you just did, you would be so in" it took a minute to proses the question but I looked at Sebastian`s encouraging face, I knew this is what I wanted "I'll do it" they all hollered and Jeff and Nick hugged me and when they released I felt someone's arms come around me "congrats Austin" I spun around to meet Sebastian`s face I felt mine get warm again "okay guys you`ve had your fun now clear out, and expect you all back here at 3 got it?" Dave yelled and we cleared out of the practice room I felt happy coming out of that song, and I'm not sure why.

*Ally P.O.V. in her room*

"Trish this is weird he won't answer back" I said to my best friend, she was staying at my house for the day because she hated her cousins "Ally he`s probably out meeting everyone it`s only noon" "I know but he`s been gone all day without his phone, it`s not like him" Trish looked at me like I was a mother worrying on a child's first date or something "Ally if you were in a new school were you only knew two people, would you be paying attraction to your phone you saw the pictures the place is huge" I reluctantly agree with her "okay point taken, I just hope he`s doing okay" Trish got a devious grin on her face " you want to find out what he`s doing?" I looked at her like she was crazy, I didn`t like were this was going "there is a program on both of our computers that lets you use someone`s laptop or phone camera, I downloaded on to his computer before he left" "no Trish if he`s not answering his phone what makes you think he`s in his room?" I saw her face dead pan then we both perked up when my phone beeped

it was Austin finally texting me back 'sorry been gone all day, how r u guys' I smiled and texted back 'fine, what have you been up to all day?' 'Touring the school, getting the paper work done finally, I start next Monday and I got into the warblers' I was shocked at his statements 'wait I thought you were just staying there for a little while' Trish gave me a worried look 'yeah but I still have to go to school while I'm here' me and Trish both let out a relieved breath 'wel I'll see you at nationals and I'll text you when I can' and with that he ended the conversation as his phone status went back to busy. "what`s the warblers?" Trish asked in confusion "it`s the glee club there" I answer back I didn`t want to get into how much I actually knew about them from my little stalker escapade "I can`t believe after two day`s he`s already in there glee club, what are they like" I took out my laptop "let`s find out" I tried to act like I didn`t know much so I showed her there YouTube channel "let`s see that one it`s the most resent I clicked on the video and it was them singing "live while we`re young" by one direction and we got hooked we watched "whistle" next and I was getting more and more uncertain that we would win "Ally if we don`t come up with something fast were doomed" I closed the laptop and called an emergency glee meeting.

**So this chapter has a lot going on with Austin and Sebastian sorry for the lack of Ally but we are going to see her a lot in nationals so i want to refrain from doing a lot of her so R&R and tell me if you have any ideas i always want to please you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Around town

**well this chapter is going to be full of Sebtin but there are still some vs with Ausally in chapters to come well dont forget to R&R. which ship do you think is going to win?**

*Austin`s P.O.V. at the warbler`s meeting*

"So you guys you came up with some great Valentines songs, but we`ve decided on "Valentine" to keep in with our Pentatonix theme for nationals everyone cheered I guess everyone liked that song, I on the other never heard the full song "any ways I know I lot of you have heard it but we are going to play it anyways" Seb smirked at we like he knew what I was thinking, he did that a lot he plugged a laptop into the speakers and played the song it was really good I'm surprised I never heard about it from anyone at sonic boom, this was the type of song I would expect Ally to be ranting about, it was relaxed and slow but still upbeat and had a lot of beat boxing which I figured that was why Beats was so excited, but the part that got me was the high part, and whoever the guy was singing was really good. The song ended and everyone included me cheered "well now the assignment of parts" everyone tensed "Beats you obviously have the beat boxing, Dave you have the bass part, and for this song we decided four people will share the main part Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, and our high part goes to our newest member Austin"

I was shocked I didn`t expect me to get such a major part in my first song "everyone else will work on doing the music we want this to be as full as the video" everyone went into the practice room and congratulated us for our part but they told me and the other five to stay in here and practice the main part so there weren`t any distractions. "And Austin" I turned around to see one of the council members holding… a bird cage? "As is tradition the newest warbler gets" he lifted the tarp "an actual warbler bird Austin meet Pavarotti the second" I looked into the cage and saw a little yellow song bird that was lightly and happily chirping "we`ll put him in your room while you guys practice" and out he went with my new pet "great I got to deal with the bird again" Jeff said and everyone chuckled as we got the sheet music out and started to go over our parts.

*Trish`s P.O.V. at the glee meeting*

I and Ally entered the gym and we saw Dez in his usual goofy clothing setting up the bleachers with the coach "Ally what is the meaning of this meeting?" coach Simmons boomed she was so surprised that she almost dropped her laptop "coach we checked out the competition and were worried, we think we need to step it up for nationals" Ally said he nodded and once everyone got there we showed the warbler videos on the projector and everyone looked as stunned as we were when we first saw them

"well we`re doomed" B.B. said "no little miss sunshine, we are not doomed" I said "if we do this Austin style we will win, now we need a thyme artist and remember a least one of our songs has to be a mash up" Ally directed us, but I still had bad feeling about this contest. "who knew birds could be so talented" Dez said "You goof there not actually birds" I rolled my eyes at Dez`s remark then I heard a beep from Ally`s computer. I took a look "Ally they posted something new" she refreshed the page and clicked on the video, all of our mouths drop when we saw Austin stated to sing, with a range I didn`t even knew he had, he just didn`t sound different he looked different he was in the Dalton uniform and his hair was neatly combed and not all over the place like it was when he left, and was that gel? He started to duet with a tall light brown haired boy with a sly smile Ally`s eyes went to slits when she saw him "Sebastian" was all I could make out with her mumbling they were both a ball of energy having fun with the song and going around the room in perfect sync, they ended the song together as they both looked into each other's eyes then the video ended all too soon.

"now do you agree that were doomed" B.B. got a lot of nods from the group but me, Ally, and Dez were too much in shock in seeing our friend completely transformed. "they took over Austin`s body and replaced it with a fancy persons" Dez said and I thwacked him in the head, "that`s the uniform genius he has to look like that" "but what about the voice, hmm?" he had a point he never sang that high before "he sounds normal in the chorus, maybe he just never used his voice like that because he was tenor" Dez just huffed about me not being a believer or something, I looked over at Ally she seemed to be cutting the screen in half with her glare "do you know who the guy Austin was singing with?" I asked her "Sebastian Smythe, he`s the lead for the warblers" she said it with a jealous tone of voice "you did more research on the warblers than you said you did didn`t you?" she nodded and slammed the laptop down "okay everyone time for business" Ally boomed and we all started are warm ups.

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I came up to my dorm, it was late we had been practicing all afternoon but I still felt energetic it felt great to sing with everyone I had the dorm room to myself tonight Jeff was staying the night in Nick`s dorm so I decided to video chat Ally and the gang, she said something about them all staying the night at sonic boom for a reason I didn`t quite catch so I took out my laptop and sent the request in it only took a few seconds for them to approve and all their faces popped up on the screen "hi guys" with that simple little phrase I got them all to talk to me at the same time, I couldn`t understand a word either of them were saying "guys one at a time" I chuckled as they all went saying there hellos and thins time I could hear them "we miss you" Ally said "miss you guys too" "Austin we saw the video of you singing" I looked at her confused "what video?" "The one with you and that tall brunette singing 'I Need Your Love'" I blushed I knew the guys recorded their performances but I wasn`t aware they recorded me and Seb. "Oh I didn`t know they posted that, so what did you guys think?" they all looked at each other which kind of concerned me "kind of shocked at how much you changed but I liked the song" Ally said "it`s just the uniform and a comb through the hair, not like I changed that much" "dude but your voice you sounded like a girl" Dez spat out and I took offence to that "WHAT?" I raised my voice a little more than intended and everyone was taken back and I saw Trish punched him in the gut and I found myself smirking at that was that bad?

"no he didn`t you idiot" she mumbled "what he meant was your voice sounded higher hat we knew you could go, it was great for the song though" Trish said trying to save the conversation I was still a little taken back at Dez`s comment "so the guy you were singing with he a friend of yours?" I smiled "yeah that was my fiend Sebastian Smythe he lives across the hall from me actually" just then I heard a knock on the door "Austin you in there?" "yeah, speak of the devil" Sebastian came in and I was taken back he wasn't wearing the blazer or tie and the dress shirt was loose around his neck because he unbuttoned the first few buttons to it, he looked good but Ally`s voice brought me back from staring "your Sebastian right?" she asked "bragging about me are we?" he asked me and sat down next to me on the bed I chuckled at his witty comment "guys this is Sebastian, Seb these are my friends from Miami Dez, Ally, and Trish." Trish and Dez seemed to be cool meeting him but Ally was not too happy about meeting him I didn`t know what her problem was.

"So Austin where are Jeff and Nick?" Ally asked "um Jeff is in Nicks room for the night what are they even doing in there?" I asked Sebastian "probably each other" I broke into laughter while my friends on screen looked disgusted by his comment "what?" I asked them "that`s just wrong to assume Sebastian and not funny at all" Ally said "I don`t get it" Dez said and I was almost embarrassed for him and Trish just looked at him like 'please don`t ask me to explain it to you' "oh come on Ally stop being so serious, and it`s not far from the truth" I said still finding it hard to breath from his comment "anyways" Trish said changing topics "how was your first warbler meeting Austin?" "it was pretty good we started working on our Valentine`s performance it`s fun you would love the song Ally me, Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian are all doing the lead for it" "you got the lead for your first song?" Ally looked shocked "yeah it`s called Valentine, you should look it up." "Hey Austin are you going to use that weird high voice you did with him?" Dez said and again Trish hit him and this time he looked in more pain "yes Dez a matter a fact I am" I stated I was getting annoyed by his comments

"I find it kind of hot" Sebastian said I felt my face heat up but I was grateful to him for sticking up for me I liked using all of my range "thank you, I try" I said with a grinned and we both started laughing. We talked for about another few hours until the others started yawning, "goodnight Austin" Ally said to me before I saw the picture go blank I looked over at Sebastian still sitting on the bed next to me, he was so quiet I had almost forgotten he was there, "man if Dez wasn`t on a screen" I made a fist " yeah he did seem stupidly annoying how did you put up with it for so long" "he can be blunt sometimes and I have to remember not to punch him but he has his moments, there rare but there still there" he smiled at me like 'you're crazy nice' "but still thank you your comment calmed me down, I would have either punched, slammed, or cucked the computer or started yelling and no one wants that" "it`s understandable, I know you are sensitive when it comes to your voice, but I really do think it`s hot" I blushed again and playfully gave me a flirty look "we still have a few hours until curfew, you want to go out and explore town it's pretty decent outside for an Ohio January." "Sure" I didn`t think much of it at the time but only later did I realize this was his way of asking me out, and I was too stupid to see it.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

I walked him into town and I started showing him my favorite places, small stores run by people that didn`t mind if you held hands with a guy, music stores that let you play what you liked (as long as you didn`t break anything, then you had a problem), and breadstix, the coffee and bake shop that we were performing at for Valentine`s day "this place is pretty cool" Austin said as we sat down "it`s one of my favorite places in town" I started to make a great conversation with him, then I saw something, or someone, I really didn`t want to Blaine Anderson I prayed that he didn`t see me and Austin, this night was going so well I did not want it ruined by him luckily we had coats over are uniforms so we blended into the crowd, thank god I chose a booth in the corner. We made it for about fifteen minutes and then I heard that voice that just annoyed the crap out of me "Smythe?" I flicked I turned to face Kurt Hummel and Blaine was on his way over to his table too 'great this night is screwed' I thought to myself as Blaine walked next to him and scowled as he saw me "hello Sebastian, and Jeff" Austin looked up and Blaine did a double take as he saw it was not in fact Sterling "close Anderson, but not quite, Kurt, Blaine meet Jeff`s younger brother Austin Moon" I tried to be as casual as possible I didn`t want Austin caught up in all this rivalry junk sooner than he had too

"Austin ex- warblers Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" he smiled that innocent grin that got me every time "nice to meet you Austin, you just get here?" Kurt asked I wanted to blurt out 'well duh' but I didn`t want to get us going, just this once "yeah I got here Saturday" "cool were you from" Kurt asked him, I thought he knew where Jeff and his family was from but I guess he hung out with him less than I thought "me and Jeff, and Nick are all from Miami" I tried to concentrate on the conversation but I noticed Blaine was staring at Austin "you said your name was Austin Moon right?" he asked I rolled my eyes I said it what like 20 seconds ago "yeah got short term memory or something?" I snickered and tried not to let my pleasure show, not to get Kurt worked up "um no, and didn`t I see you do a concert on the Times Square New Year's show last year?" even I was taken aback by the statement I had only saw parts of the show, and I didn`t remember much from it "I only performed one song, but yeah that was me" their mouths dropped I started to like this "yep we have star records golden boy in the warblers so the new directions have that to look forward to" they both paled I looked over at Austin he was grinning proudly we were both loving this"speaking of golden boys, Seb how`s Hunter?" I wanted to punch Hummel do something to cause him pain he brought up the one person I wanted to forget, I wanted to answer but I couldn`t I knew if I started talking it would come out cracked all I could do was look at my knees and blink back tears "Seb we better go, curfew remember?"

I got up as soon as I could and Austin and I left breadstixs as fast we could without making a seen. It was pretty dark out so I wiped the saltwater from my eyes but it was useless Austin already saw, and to my surprise he grabbed my hand and led me to a park bench I sat down but I couldn`t look so I did a staring contest with the dirt (it won by the way) "Seb" I felt his fingers on my chin as he lifted by head carefully I met his cherry wood eyes, I felt some tears come down on my cheek but all he did was smile sympathetically and wiped them away with his soft coat sleeve, then he hugged me it was a light embrace, not forcing me into it I closed my eyes and bared my face into his neck I didn`t care how strange this must of looked all I cared about at the moment was getting my sobs under control, but it was a lost cause this was the first time I had let my tears fall, and I had Austin with me it felt good we stayed that way until I had no tears left I looked up at him and finally got out of his arms, I felt kind of cold after but I knew we couldn`t stay like that forever I finally found I could talk again "I- I'm sorry I'm not usually like this I just with Hunter I" my voice was shaky and cracked " I know how you feel" I looked at him surprised "you mean with Ally?" it was the only person I could figure he was talking about "we agreed to stay friends, so I had to act like I wasn`t upset the last thing I wanted was drama between us and I- I'm not completely over her just yet either" he was right he knew how I felt and he had to see her every day at least Hunter was gone from sight for me "guess were both a bunch of broken hearts huh?" I started to get it together I looked at my watch it was only 10:30 no were near curfew "you saved me back there, thanks" he smiled "you okay to go home?" I nodded then laughed "what?" "You said to go home I liked it" I guess he did to and we walked back our dorms, but I was so dazed I took me two blocks to realize we were still holding hands let`s just say I didn`t exactly mind.

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I led Sebastian back to Dalton and I was glad he didn`t say anything about me holding his hand, actually he seemed to finally notice and squeezed back which surprised me, I led him to the entrance which seemed to be welcoming now that I knew what awaited me inside, people that were family literally and figuratively we both headed to our dorms and I was kind of disappointed the night was over "this was fun for the most part" Sebastian said as we went up the stairs "I wouldn`t mind doing it again" he smiled at me "well night Moon" he was about to turn to open his door when I did something stupidly confident I pecked him on the cheek then said a quick "night" and ran through the door of my dorm, I can`t believe I just did that I looked out at the hallway through the peep hole and there he was with the biggest smirk on his face blushing like crazy he finally came out of his daze and walked in to the door, then opened it and actually walked into his dorm, and the beeping on my phone made me come out of mine, it was Ally why was she texting me at this hour I looked at my watch 10:55 and she had school in the morning, they didn`t get this week off like Dalton did, we had the week off after midterms, public school didn`t have that though (suckers) 'what are you still doing up?' I texted 'can`t sleep, I'm sorry about Dez earlier' I smiled at her apology like it was her fault Dez was so bunt. 'it`s cool just got a little ticked' 'so what have you been doing?' I hesitated should I really tell her that I was on a date, I mean it wasn`t technically a date so why should I 'hanging out with Seb' I waited for another five minutes for her to respond which was really weird for her 'that`s nice what were you guys doing' 'he showed me around Westerville it was nice' was all I could say I didn`t want to give her too many details. What would she say if I told her I was into him, not that she would care if I had a boyfriend she didn`t have feelings for me anymore… right?

**uhh Austin you could not be more wrong but that`s what makes this story interesting is the vs. right? well dont forget to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5- Sebastians Nightmare

**this chapter you are going to find out what happened between Sebastian and Hunter FINALLY this is all in McKinley High School so not much of Austin in this don't forget to R&R and tell me if you have any ideas i want to please you guys.**

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

I was smiling when I went to bed why? Because a certain blond boy had stolen my heart, Hunter was no longer haunting me, Austin Moon had made me free of him, but that didn`t mean I was free of the nightmares I woke up screaming the visions of the boy played over and over, only myself and Dave knew but Hunter wasn`t just in jail for selling drugs, yes it was true Hunter was busted after the steroids fiasco, but I had found out before that. I wanted to tell someone but Hunter wouldn`t have it I had scars all over my arms from his threats to keep quiet, the cuts still hurt some, but they were healing , slowly fading if it wasn`t for Dave walking in on Hunter and me he probably would still be here, and for that I was grateful to him, he was my best friend. I went through therapy and counseling and I was doing pretty well, I still vomited or fainting at the sight of blood, and cried when Hunter was mentioned but other than that I could go through the day normally, I was still very quiet but I guess than was out of habit, hanging out with everyone helped tremendously we spent the night doing challenges off the internet, video game tournaments, and watching good old Doctor Who my favorite show, yes I was a whoster and I annoyed everyone with my obsession of the series. I had never came clean to another living soul about me and Hunter most people just assumed he dumped me after getting busted which was kind of true, until today

it started out like any other vacation Monday sleep until noon, have brunch, but then I came back to my dorm and found my glasses gone, I only wore them at night but still it worried me, I had never lost them before I checked everywhere, I even called Fraiche's the little French restaurant that I worked at, hey a boys got to get money somehow right? Anyways I checked every were I finally went to the lost and found and there they were but something else caught my eye a book? It was a journal and I knew I should have left it alone but I got to curious and flipped through the first few pages, it belonged to… Blaine I stopped looking at it through it at that point I didn`t know what to do should I bring it to him, should I tell him to come get, or just leave it here I mean if he hasn`t come and gotten it the book probably didn`t matter that much right? But Dave had to walk in and notice that that was Blaine's and thus it had to be returned so he drove me over there, he said he wanted to invite the New Directions to the Valentines performance anyways. The minute I stepped out of the car I wanted to go back, I hated this place and everyone here hated me "why can`t you go in there and return it, at least they don`t hate you" he sighed and got out of the car "I'll go WITH you" I gave up when it came to him, there is only slight compromise

we went in I felt so out of place, but at least I didn`t come in with my uniform on like Dave I had my brown pilots jacket on and dark blue jeans and my glasses so I wasn`t reconcilable right away. I looked down the whole time I didn`t want to make eye contact with anyone we were almost to the glee room when I heard Dave yell "hey Blaine" I finally looked up and saw Dave and Blaine bro hugging he seemed to be happy Dave was here, but his smile fell a little, okay a lot when he saw me. "Sebastian?" I save a quick smile I wanted to be in and out "wow I didn't even recognize you with those on" I didn`t even know how to respond and Dave was just laughing "well Blaine Seb found something of yours" I handed Blaine the journal and he looked like he was going to cry out of happiness "thank you, thank you, THANK YOU I was looking for this for like forever, where was it?" "Dalton lost and found, you never thought to check?" he smiled and playfully punched me I the arm "hey Blaine can I talk to the group for a sec" he nodded and happily led Dave to the door I on the other hand lagged behind the two as much as possible, I really hated public schools.

*Kurt's P.O.V.*

I was sitting in my chair being the fabulous being that I was and then I see Blaine walk in with… Dave what in the world "Dave what are you doing here?" "Hey Kurt" Mr. Schuester noticed and walked up to them "hello boys what might you be doing here" I was confused on why he said boys until I saw the boy standing in the doorway he clearly didn`t want to be here "Kurt look what Seb found" he held up his famous journal unknowing to Seb we planted it in the lost and found along with his glasses, Dave was in on it too, we wanted to find out what happened between him and Hunter as much as I hated the guy I didn`t want him crying (unless I caused it of course). Dave cleared his thought and turned to the group "well I wanted to invite the New Directions to our Valentines performance; it was fun with you guys last year" I seemed surprised that everyone seemed to agree even Mr. Schue who wasn`t even there. Once he was done inviting us there was a very awkward silence and Blaine tried to make conversation "so what have you guys been up to?" "Practice for Valentines and Nationals, YouTube channel stuff not really anything exciting really" I was surprised about the YouTube part "YouTube channel?" Rachel blurted out in confusion "yeah we started to post all of our performances online and we started to do Livestream's too"

"well Mr. Schuester can the rest of the group watch that, cause I need to talk to you and Ms. Pillsbury" Blaine said that and almost everyone got concerned Rachel looked over to me but I just stared at Blaine (not that that`s anything out of the ordinary) "sure, what about?" Mr. S said "Sebastian" the whole group did a double take "where is Sebastian anyways?" I asked Dave was supposed to bring him "I'm right here ya moron" I looked over at the boy at the door, wait THAT was Sebastian he looked different he had glasses that made him look younger than usual, and he was out of uniform which I've never seen before he had dark skinny jeans on, and a light brown 40`s style pilots jacket on with the French flag on the arm, which by the way was a fashion disaster, but my thought was cut short by Santana's burst of laughter Seb just rolled his eyes and stayed quiet which was really out of character for him, Blaine motioned me and Mr. S to come out the door we walked out with the two Dalton boys while Rachel set up the computer.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

I simple rolled my eyes at Santana`s laughing, she sounded fittingly like a witch. Blaine followed by Kurt and Mr. S went through the door and down the hallway, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Dave who led me down to the others, we came to an office that said 'Emma Pillsbury Guidance Counselor' oh great just GREAT like I haven`t seen enough of those. Mr. S opened the door and on the other side was a red haired women sitting at the desk "oh hello Will" her voice was sweet and just screamed 'talk to me about anything' "Blaine, Kurt who are your guests?" I like that she didn`t say FRIENDS like a lot of other people would, clearly she understood not everyone came in here with their best buddies. "Ms. Pillsbury this is Dave and Sebastian, we would like to ask a question and we may need your help getting the answer" Blaine said, now I really hated where this was going "sure what`s the question sweetheart?" "Seb" here I comes "what happened between you and Hunter?" oh god of all the things he had to ask, I looked over at Dave he was sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk, he looked calm… he was in on this wasn`t he. I felt all eyes on me I tried to form words, I had to confess this at some point I just didn`t want it to be in front of THEM. Unfortunately I knew I wasn't leaving until I gave an answer and I couldn`t lie about it because Dave knew everything I was trapped, well here goes nothing.

*Dave`s P.O.V.*

Sebastian explained everything about Hunter how a few weeks into Hunter being his roommate he walked in on him packaging his sold drugs, how he made him promise not to tell anyone, and how he made Sebastian do some of his jobs and cut him every time he messed up or was suspicious of him, which made him refrain from talking altogether and me walking in on Hunter and him. At that point he lifted up his sleeves showing the scars on his arms about a dozen razor blade slashes; some of them faded some of them still red against his milk skin, and how Hunter forced the warblers to do steroids and then the New Directions exposed them, which led to a full investigation and Hunter was arrested. By the time we were done Seb, Kurt, and Ms. P (and a little of Blaine) were all in tears. I was proud of him this was hard but he needed to tell someone, Blaine and Kurt sat around him as he took off his glasses to wipe the tears away. We took a minute after everyone to stop being all emotional, then we heard laughter coming from the glee room "looks like they found our channel" I said, Seb chuckled and lighted up the mood significantly I looked around everyone's eyes were pretty dry except for Ms. P who was still balling, "you okay?" I asked and he nodded sniffing "well I'm going to warm up the car, you come out when you're ready" I ruffled his hair which he didn`t seem too happy about and headed out the door, I had a feeling I was going to be in my car for a while.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

I fixed my hair best I could after Dave messed it up, I heard another round of laughing and I was getting curious at which of our videos they were watching "you want to go back and see the videos with us?" Kurt asked god how was he so good at reading my mind "I'm curious of what`s so funny" Blaine said getting up we both followed "thanks for the help Ms. Pillsbury" and with that I re-shut the door and followed the two lovers to the glee room, but seeing them together reminded me of something "hey Kurt" he turned "yeah" "can I ask you something?" "Sure anything" "what- I mean um-" why was this so hard to ask "What`s idea of a perfect first date?" I blurted out I felt my face get red, but I couldn`t ask Dave he was straight it just wouldn`t be the same and Nick and Jeff well there niff they never went on dates they just made out and… you know "um wow Seb I don't really know why you would be asking me but I guess, it depends on the person what`s he like?" crap I just wanted an answer I didn`t want to talk about Austin to him "is it that Austin kid you were hanging out with yesterday?" Blaine nosing into the conversation I blushed madly I must have looked like a cherry "aww that`s freaking adorable" I looked up and saw Rachel Berry, great. "wow Seb, he just got here Saturday I knew you were forward but gees, do you even know if he`s gay?" "He`s bi, that's why he`s here and I was just showing him around town honest but when we came back to our dorms he kissed me" "aww" all three of them chorused and I just groaned "so to answer the question" "well you seem pretty good just hanging around at this point, why not just take him to the café again and this time we won't be there to well you know" "screw up my whole night" I finished he chuckled "yeah that" I smiled and thanked them and we all headed into the glee room were the others were still having fun. I looked at the projected screen and laughed they were just starting our video we made at the hotel we stayed at for regionals. It started out on the bus and we all seemed to be making jokes and laughing every second, we just asked each other random questions from the internet. I saw Dave in the video and remembered he was still waiting for me in the car "well I'll get going" "good riddance" I heard Santana say but I was already out the door "um Seb" "yeah Kurt" "your sleeves" I looked down, they were still rolled up and I hadn`t even noticed I smiled and rolled them down I waved and darted to the exit… were was that again?

**Kind of a sort chapter I know, well now you know what happened and now you all feel bad for him, which is what i was going for yay. So next chapter is more cute moments for Austin and Sebastian, so don't forget to R&R and message me if you have any good story ideas i want to incorporate you in this as much as possible. PS i have no reviews lets change that... please 36**


	6. Chapter 6- Allys A Hater

**well here`s chapter 6 i did some more background on Sebastian he`s such a great character but we don't know much about him and i think that`s a little unfair. You all are going to hate me after this but give it time and you`ll like what i did, promise so if you have any good ideas please message me, i want to incorporate you guys as much as possible don't forget to R&R and thank you to Sophie for my first review it was very helpful and i took your advise and separated the text more, so thanks again 36**

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I woke up and pretty much everyone was gone, was I really that late of a sleeper? I looked at the clock 1:30 whoa I needed to get going. Everyone was probably wondering if I was alive or not so I got out of bed, that`s when I heard the familiar sound of beep from my phone, I had missed 5 texts gees they were 2 from Ally and 2 from Dez, and 1 from Trish they were all alone the lines of 'how you doing' and 'have you woken up yet?' I massed texted them 'I'm doing fine, just woke up how r u guys?' I texted them all for about 20 minutes but even I was started to smell my sweat and feel the grease all over I needed to take a shower. I was about to head into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door I was so out of it from not having any food that I just opened the door in my pajamas and bed head. It was Sebastian, GREAT he looked different in his glasses and normal cloths I had only ever seen him in uniform and I liked seeing him in the pilots jacket and jeans. I was about to ask why he was looking at me so strange then I remembered 'oh yeah I'm IN MY SLEEP WEAR' I looked down and blushed he just laughed "we keep meeting like this" I chuckled "so want to grab some lunch, or I guess brunch for you" I smiled "yeah I'm just going to take a shower and get ready you can come in through" he stepped into the dorm and sat on the bed while I went to the bathroom with a change of clothes.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

It took Austin 10 minutes to shower up I was waiting on my bed looking around, my heart leaped when he opened the door with just his skinny jeans on and his shirt was in his hand. I felt my face burn he was the picture perfect surfer boy, tan skin, perfectly toned muscly arms, and a 6 pack. He turned around I must of noticed me staring "like what ya see?" he asked playfully and stretched, I died my face felt on fire and I'm not even going to mention what was going on in my pants. He fully clothed himself and grabbed his dorm key and wallet "Ready to go?" and I could only nod and follow him down the hall.

He had already memorized how to get through Dalton`s hallways pretty well, we made it to the café and got in line "what`s good here?" he ask and I finally got out of my daze "um well the sandwiches are good and the pasta" he nodded "what are you going to get?" "Mac and cheese with coffee" "then I'll get that I don't want to try something and regret buying it" he gave the order for 2 Mac and cheeses and made his coffee order, white chocolate late" "I'll take a regular and a shots of Courvoisier please" " Courvoisier that`s like French right?" I was surprised not many people knew what the stuff was let alone where it`s from "yeah I had a lot when I lived in Paris" "you lived in Paris that`s so cool, how long did you live there" "about 7 years or so we moved there when my parents got stationed there, we also lived in Italy for a while" "cool so your parents are in the military, what do they do?" "Yeah my Dad is an attorney for the French air force and my Mom was a Italian pilot that`s how they met" "I didn`t know the Air Force needed attorneys" "just because you're in the military doesn't mean you can`t get into trouble" "huh I guess you're right, so what does your Mom do now?" I winced I never liked to talk about the little Italian "she died when I was 10, I don't like talking about it" his face saddened sympathy took over his whole body "I'm sorry, I won't talk about it anymore then" I smiled "it`s okay Austin, I like talking about my family, no one really asks about them much, I just don't like talking about how she died that's all she was worth bragging about" he smiled "yeah I thought my parents were pretty great too, a little annoying but still they take care of me err… use to"

I had almost forgotten he got kicked out he was so cheerful when he got here usually a person would be moping around for the first few months after an incident like that "well you have us now, we`ll take care of you" he chuckled "you guys are really like a family aren`t you" "yeah Jeff and Nick are like the mischievous bunch that always seem to be up to something, Beats is like the cousin everyone goes to for help on how to be cool, Trent is the sassy sister, Thad is just kind of the person in everyone`s business, and Dave is like a father to all of us he never leaves you empty handed and pushes you to do the best you can, and I'm-" "the mother that cooks everything" I punched him in the arm for his comment and my heard my knuckles actually crack from the contact, I knew his arms were muscular but GEES "ouch gees how much do you work out" he laughed and I just rolled my eyes and went back to my cheese covered pasta "so Sebastian is there a movie theater around here" I had completely forgotten about the theater in my tour of all the things for me to forget "yeah, I forgot to show you that didn`t I, why do you ask?" "yeah I wanted to see Frozen I haven`t seen it and everyone keeps telling me it`s really good" I had heard about that movie about a thousand times, the Disney movie was all anyone talked about now "yeah I've been meaning to see that too, Thad won't shut up about it, it's like me and Doctor Who" he laughed "yeah maybe we can see it together, maybe grab a bite afterwards" I took a second to relies what just happened "like-like on a date?" we both blushed "sure why not, so you in" "YES, I meant um- sure when do you want to go" I tried to keep calm but I've been thinking about asking him out since I got back from McKinley. "Cool so like tomorrow night around 6-ish" I nodded happily 'don't freak out, don't scream and freak out' I said in my head. We finished our food and every second I had to concentrate on not smiling like an idiot creep.

*Ally`s P.O.V.*

I was waiting for school to be done with and that NEVER happens but since Austin left I was always waiting to get home and check my messages, but we had glee practice I had to focus on that I was the captain my team needed e to lead them. The bell rang and I didn`t spare a second getting out of my seat, but the teacher had to stop me "um Ally can I talk to you?" I turned around and stood next to her "Ally I noticed your grades have been going down lately, you`re one of our best students this isn`t like you." It was true I was and A+ student since pre-school "um there`s just a lot going on, nationals and then there`s…" "Austin?" "Yeah that" "okay sweet heart you can go we`ll talk when you don`t have practice" I nodded and darted to the gym.

Trish was walking in when I got there "late as always Trish, Ally get us started will you?" the coach said as I grabbed my pitch pipe and started our warm up "row, row, row your boat…" I couldn`t help but smile at the memory of Austin hearing it for the first time 'hey Ally, the 1800`s called they want their song back' I remembered the witty comment and I felt a wrench in my gut I still missed him, I tried to go on with the day without him crossing my mind but it was hard every place we hung out, school, sonic boom they were all triggers. "Ally is everything okay?" Trish asked me and I finally snapped out of my daze "yeah I'm fine why" "you just stopped directing and zoned out" "uh sorry let`s just run through the song okay" she nodded and got back in place and we started singing our song.

"Seriously what was up with you today Ally you were day dreaming in class and then in practice this isn`t like you I'm the one that`s usually not paying attention" Trish and Dez were lecturing me on our way to Sonic Boom, usually it`s the other way around "yeah Ally" he gasped "you haven't been taken over like Austin have you!" he said in concern "you idiot neither Austin, nor Ally is taken over by anything" I unlocked the store and got to work "other than grief" I mumbled I was hoping Trish didn't hear, the hope did not last long "what do you mean grief?" "See I told you she was taken over!" everyone in the store looked at him weird (well weird-ER") "can we talk about this somewhere else" I gestured to the practice room and walked up the stairs

"okay Ally what`s up" she shut the door behind her as I sat down on the piano bench "I miss him" was all I can muster "Ally it`s only a few more weeks you survived almost two months without seeing him, me or Dez" she had a point "I know but this is different, he didn`t have anyone else to fall in love with on a bus with you two" "gee thanks, and come on Ally he still liked you when he left, who do you think he`s going to fall in love with at an all-boys school?" "Trish he`s into girls AND boys it`s possible that he might- you know and we weren't dating when he left" "oh yeah but well, Ally I saw the way he looked at you, he still has feelings for you and who do you think is going to steal him from you anyways?" I didn`t want to admit it but I was not happy with Sebastian on our video chat "you heard what that Sebastian guy said 'I think it`s kind of hot' you think he wouldn't say that if he wasn`t interested?" she looked taken back by my statement but didn`t think of it as a concern like I did "Ally he said that because of Dez`s invective comment, you know how Austin is with his voice" I let out a sigh she was right I was over thinking this "and how do you even know if he was gay anyways?" I felt so guilty, I automatically assumed something I shouldn`t have for all I know he could have a girlfriend "Your right Trish it`s not right that I assume something like that I should have learned my lesson with Austin" I huffed and went back to work.

I had finally come home after a long day of school, practice, and work and had zero energy. I was on my bed with Trish she was practically living on my bedroom floor, scrolling through my messages on tweeter, Austin hadn`t posted anything new lately which was odd for him. "when do you think he`s going to announce him going to Dalton to the fans?" "let`s just try to focus on telling Jimmy all of this okay Ally" Jimmy oh my god I had totally forgotten about our head of the record label Jimmy Star, we had not said a word to him about any of this now I felt bad he had no idea where Austin was he probably still thinking he was at Mike and Mimi`s house. "We need to tell him soon" "I'll text Austin about it what if he doesn't want Jimmy to know all of this" she sighed and nodded I gave the message to him and waited. It was about a good 20 minutes until he responded 'hey what`s up, you wanted to talk to me' 'yeah we haven't told Jimmy you went to Dalton, or why you left do you want to tell him?' 'Yeah I don't care, you can tell him whatever you want' I was taken back he was so secretive about him being bi a few days ago and now he doesn't care. 'You sure you don`t mind him finding out that you`re bi?' "nah now that it`s out I really don`t care who you tell Ally, it`s who I am and I'm tired of hiding it' I was proud of him, he was standing up for himself and showing the world who he was, like he taught me how to do. 'well I got 2 go me and the gang are doing a Livestream after dinner tonight, you should watch its around 6' I smiled 'I'll tell Dez and the others miss you' 'bye Ally' and we ended the chat, I was glad I was actually going to see him with all of his new friends I met Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian but I didn`t know who else he befriended "there doing a Livestream tonight, we should call Dez and tell him to come over so we can all watch it together" her face brightened "yeah this is going to be fun" and she took out her phone and told Dez about it.

It was about two hours and Dez, Trish, and me where all standing in front of the iPad scree watching Austin`s stream they started out introducing everyone there was Dave, Thad, Trent, and Beats but I was pretty sure that wasn't his real name, they were all new to us and of course Jeff, Nick, and Austin. I was glad that Sebastian wasn`t there but my pure joy was crushed by him walking in with glasses and his hair was kind of wet he must have just taken a shower. They talked and answered questions people submitted and we did quite a few of them "who are you interested it?" I was on the edge of my seat for this one "um well obviously we have Nick and Jeff" they chuckled and rubbed noses which I thought was cute "I didn`t know they were a couple" Trish said and turned back to the screen "we aren't dating really dating anyone at the moment" Thad said gesturing to him and Trent who said "there`s a lot of hot guys in this school, I'm sorry I just can`t choose" they all started laughing and we chuckled to the joke "then Beats and Dave are in there own little straight corner, with girlfriends" and everyone then turned to Austin and Sebastian "well…" Austin started out "Seb and I have a date tomorrow if that's anything" everyone started flipping out and awing in pure joy. My heart sank as a goofy grin formed on Sebastian`s face and Austin put his arm around him I looked over at Trish and Dez who both had mouths wide opened in shock I felt like I was going to cry.

**uploading hate mail in 3, 2, 1,... IM SORRY ALLY BUT It`s for the story you all hate me now but please, i gets better i promise don't forget to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7- Date Night

**Authors note: Don't forget to R&R for the chapter, this one Austin and Sebbie are finally going on there date Yeah I'm probably the only one excited for it but eh enjoy 36 and don't forget to R&R**

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

I was so happy I thought Austin was going to hide him and me dating but he just announced it to the world, Dave was smiling and the others were just exchanging bet money, apparently they saw this coming. The Live stream ended and everyone went back to their own dorms, say for Dave he stayed with me he did that most night he was like my unofficial roommate, I fell asleep quickly and it was peaceful… for like four seconds

I was in a maze it was dark, except for a golden glow coming from nowhere and everywhere I ran off and a other dead end I turned back from the way I came for a minute I thought I was making good progress, but I reacted the end of the maze and the exit was closed off, a big gold door surrounded by thorn bushes and barbed wire I turned around and there he was a figure that I wanted to forget about Hunter. He was in his prison overalls but it was dirty and torn and covered with the red liquid I knew all too well. He can torts me razor in hand I took a step back but I couldn`t go any further or I would hit the door "stay away" my voice was shaky "you're in jail, you are gone" he looked up and smirked and his eyes started to glow red, "oh you silly boy" his voice sounded demonic "I'll never be gone in your mind" he started laughing and I woke up, screaming.

*Dave`s P.O.V.*

I shot out my bed as soon as I heard Sebastian scream, when I got to him he was breathing heavily and tears were in his eyes "nightmare again?" okay stupid question but this wasn`t the first time this happened he nodded as I turned on the night stand light. His head was down and between his legs curled up in a little ball I tried to comfort him the best I could at one point he was even on my lap but he finally stopped shaking and looked up at me. He let out a sigh and sat up "just when I thought this was all over" "Sebastian, it`s going to take time but I can tell Austin will help" he smiled then frowned "but what if he looks at me differently when he finds out, everyone else dose" "that`s not true" "I told Kurt and Blaine and they treated me NICELY that never happened even when Kurt first met me he was not nice to me" I tried to argue but he was right "you did flirt with his boyfriend" he nodded "who is ever going to love me with this?" he pointed to his scars "the right person, you find them someday you might of already have, how do you know Austin will treat you differently if you haven`t even told him" I put his head down "you need to tell him Seb" he nodded and started to get up "not now Seb it`s 3 am for god's sake" he looked at the clock and blushed. I chuckled at his sleepy naïve state he was in, "I'll tell him after our date okay?" "Okay just try to get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow" and we both crawled back to bed.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

It was about 6 and Austin was going to pick me up any minute, I had checked myself I the mirror for about the millionth time that evening until I heard a knock on the door I raced for the door tripping on something in the process almost falling on my face, but I finally opening the door. Austin was the definition of hot he was wearing a tight white undershirt that hugged his muscles and a blue dress shirt and skinny jeans. "You ready?" "Yeah can`t wait" "me neither now I know what you mean when you said Thad won`t shut up about this movie" I laughed as we headed down the stairs "you kids have fun" I spun around and saw Dave pooping his head out of his dorm "we will" Austin said with a grin and I just glared at him as we headed out the door. It really wasn`t a long walks to the theater so I didn`t thinks it would be that bad but I didn`t think it would be this cold… way to go all arctic on me Ohio so I was happy when we got there into the heated theater and I could tell Austin was too "I miss Miami weather" "I would too" "do you ever get use to the cold?" Austin said with a string of hope "No, no you don't" it was true, every winter seemed to be colder and longer that the last. There was an awkward pause between us when the previews started but I finally came up with a topic of conversation "so working on anything new?" "Oh yeah I started writing a new song but I keep getting writers block and can never finish it" I knew the feeling I hated when by brain just shut down when twenty minutes ago you had a million ideas "well ask me or Jeff to help you I mean I know I'm no Ally Dawson, but I can still give you ideas, and Jeff writes songs all the time" he was about to talk but then the movie started and I guess it slipped his mind.

He was so amazed with the movie he didn`t even notice our hands toughing in the popcorn bag, and I didn`t blame him the movie was amazing and pretty good for a Disney animated movie. We came out of the theater with smiled on our faces, "man I'm going to have that 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman' song stuck in my for weeks" I laughed "I'm going to have 'Let it Go' in mine for the rest of my life" he smiled at me as we walked in to the cold again "speaking of frozen" Austin mumbled I giggled as we headed back to the dorms. A couple of blocks and I guess I hadn`t noticed I was shivering, but he did so he wrapped his arm around me and I felt a warmth I hadn`t felt since I was 10. I got as close to him as I could without interfering with us walking and tripping or falling on the cold pavement, which would suck. I was happy until it dawned on me that I still promised Dave I would tell Austin about me when the date was over we headed into Dalton and my gut got tighter and tighter, we got to my dorm I took a deep breath "Austin I need to talk to you" I led him into my dorm and sat on the bed, I couldn`t look at him as he sat down beside me

The truth poured out about Blaine and Kurt and finally the horror that was Hunter. "He cut you?" he asked his voice was shaky from taking it in and a little anger in his tone too "yeah on my arms mostly but my chest somewhat too" I finally looked up at him, he was looking at me in shock then his face turned away he looked angry "Where is he now?" "jail and not coming out for a long time" "good" but he said it like he wanted to pummel him until he was a nothing but dirt, and I couldn`t blame him for wanting to "I was so scared that no one would accept me with all my scars, but I was wrong" he looked at me and pressed our foreheads together which I really did not expect him to do "yes you were" he hugged me and I felt that warm feeling again. His arms were around my neck but after a while they moved down to my collar "can I?" it took a second to get what he was asking but once I got it I nodded feeling like an idiot for just sitting there one I nodded he started un buttoning by dress shirt once he was done he slowly slid it off my shoulders and arms he let it fall on the mattress and I felt a chill, he sighed as he looked at my scars, five or six razor blade marks on each arm and two on my upper body. He took both of my hands into his "your beautiful" I felt tears of joy come down I knew he wasn`t just saying it he really thought it. He cupped my face in his hands for a second I thought he was going to kiss me on the lips but no… I don't think either one of us were ready for that truth be told I had never had been kissed on the lips before (shocking I know, but true) he kissed my forehead gently and we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

He smiled and I realized why his hands were on my bare waist and he started to tickle me I tried to hold in laughter as hard as I could "I'm not *snicker* ticklish" "oh really that`s too bad" finally I couldn`t hold it and started giggling like crazy "stop" I tried to say I fell on the bed from lack of oxygen "I can`t breathe" he finally stopped as he was laughing too hard to breath either, and he leaned on the mattress next to me hands still near my sides. "I was kind of worried about having a boyfriend but I kind of like where this is going" I blushed I was so caught up in telling him the truth I had never considered that this was his first go at a relationship with a guy… wait did he just call me his boyfriend "r-really?" "yeah you`re so honest with me, you told me right after are first date what happened instead of like waiting for me to ask about your scars or something, I'm proud of you this must have been hard" I agreed with him on that much but if he knew me before the accident he would have never called me honest. "Who else knows?" I bit my lip "Dave was the only one until a few days ago, and then I told Blaine and Kurt about after they asked about Hunter and the whole Breadstixs encounter, oh and some of the guidance counselors but I doubt you`ll ever meet them" he nodded "so I'm guessing you don't want me to tell anyone right?" "no I would rather tell people myself, and I want to tell people I'm tired of covering up my scars it`s a pain in the neck and I can`t imagine what I'll do for swimming in the summer"

Austin for a split second looked like he was thinking about summer longingly, I couldn`t agree with him more it was the end of January and I was sick of snow "don`t worry we`ll be back in Miami weather in a few weeks" "THANK GOD" I laughed "oh yeah I forgot nationals were in Miami, you guys get to meet everyone then" I smiled I knew he must miss his friends "do you miss Miami" "some things more than others, but I'm happy hear I haven`t felt this free in a long time, especially now that I have you I don't think I can ever go back the same" "same hear, I'm finally not hiding and it feels great and it`s all because of Dave and you" he smiled at me lovingly "well your welcome me and him are proud of you, and I know your mom would too" my smile would have gotten bigger but I was too tired I yawned "now don't do that you know yawning's contagious if you yawn they I'll start-" he yawned but I think it was on purpose "now see what you started" he said as his eyes got heavy "well I'd better get to bed" he started to get off the mattress but I caught him "you can stay if you want I don`t mind and I think Dave can sleep in his own dorm for once" he nodded "but I still need to get my sleepwear, I can't sleep in this" oh yeah that`s right we wear still wearing our regular clothes, well he was I was still shirtless… wait OH MY GOD I'm SHIRTLESS he left to get changed and I darted for my night shirt and pants.

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I can`t believe it I was having the best night of my life, it ended a bit unexpectedly but I loved that Sebastian was so honest with me in the beginning and strait out telling me I never got that with a girl in the relationship I came into my dorm room and _shockingly_ Jeff wasn`t there, now why no one wanted to room with him or Nick. I grabbed my pajamas and started to get changed I heard a text waiting alert from my phone and checked to see who it was, Ally texted me and said 'what are you doing?' I wanted to ignore it but I knew if I did she would just call me eventually so I made it short and sweet 'just got back from my date w/ Seb and pooped text you in the morning' and with that I changed and headed to the dorm across the hall. I quietly opened the door and found Sebastian was in his night shirt and pants dosing off on the bed I moved next to him rubbed our noses together like Nick and Jeff often do it was a thing they did to avoid the P.A. rule at school it was cute after that I closed my eyes which want hard I was exhausted, and I fell asleep in pure bliss.

** Authors note: awww i know there adorible so dont forget to R&R like a few of you have i especially thank Sophie for reviewing most of the chapter i can`t thank you enough.**


	8. Chapter 8- not a happy Ally-gator

**Author`s note: Any one want to tell we why the bold, italic, and underling is not working for fanfiction because it`s getting annoying, anyways don`t forget to R&R and i can`t thank you guys enough that already have so thank you 36 have any ideas pm me and suggest them to me**

*Ally`s P.O.V.*

I finally got a text back from Austin but it wasn't the response I was looking for 'just got back from my date w/ Seb and pooped text you in the morning' I was shocked they weren`t kidding about their date I reluctantly put the phone down I wanted to text back but I knew he had gone to sleep I sighed and Trish finally came in the room. "Hey Ally what are you still doing here?" I should have gone home by now but I just didn`t feel like it I had too much to clear my head about and the practice room was a good place for it "Just trying to finish some things" she smiled and sat down next to me "Did Austin text you back yet?" "Yeah he said he just got back from his date and was going to bed soon so I'm going to wait until the morning to see how it went" her face fell "he- he was serious about that there really dating?" "Yeah I guess I don`t know if the date went badly which I doubt with him they probably will just be friends I will be able to rest easy" "Ally I'm so sorry this happened I assured you that he still had feelings for you, and I got your hopes up this is my fault."

I was shocked that she was taking responsibility for so much she usually blamed her mistakes on someone else but she was taking responsibility for something that was far from her fault "no Trish don`t blame yourself if Austin isn`t interested in me anymore it`s no one's fault" she looked at me like she wanted to punch Austin "it`s not anyone`s fault say for that little flirt Sebastian" just hearing the name made my face scrunched I never disliked someone so much "don't mention him please Trish" "so you do blame him" I exploded with rage she was right "okay yes your right he stole Austin from me I know it, he flirted with him the first couple of days he knew him I mean come on! I hate him, I hate him if he ends up hurting Austin I will- I don't know what I'll do but I won't be pleasant!" I turned to Trish who was taken back and silent she had never seen me like this and she didn`t know what do "wow Ally I've never seen you explode like that if you are that jealous then you need to talk to him, wow this is so reversed" I sighed "okay I'll talk to him in the morning and yeah now that you mentioned this is totally reversed" we both chuckled and I calmed down a bit she was right I needed to get this out to him. "I'm sorry for exploding, I just haven`t talked to him much" "I know he hasn`t talked to Dez or me either and I am tired of entertaining Dez" "I thought it was because he was getting comfortable with his new surroundings but it turns out he`s pretty dang comfortable" she looked as angry as I was

"who`s comfortable?" we spun around to see Dez just standing there "Dez how long have you been standing there" "about when I heard your little outburst, all the way downstairs" I blushed "so you get why I'm upset" the nodded "you could try writing your feeling in a-" "no" we both screamed "just try it Austin did say it worked and this time I'll let YOU delete it" I sighed I knew what he was talking about "okay how does this work "you write your feelings and tell Austin how you feel about him and Sebastian and then you delete it signifying that you let those feelings go so there out there" he pointed to his heart "and out in to here" he motioned to the surrounding air but I get what he was saying, let it out essentially "okay" I started making the fake text. I poured out everything and I felt all my mixed emotions come out to open air, Dez was right this did actually work I sighed as I finished "so how do you feel?" Dez asked "better" "see I told you now you delete it" I hit delete and I put the phone a way I realized how tiered I was I yawned "I think I'll go home now, it`s getting late" they both nodded and looked as tiered as I was "goodnight guys" and I opened the door and headed home.

*Austin`s P.O.V. the next morning*

I woke up with Sebastian`s sleeping face in mine I smiled and I looked at the clock careful not to him up, 9:50 not bad it was better than noon right? I got out of bed and grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower, I hated feeling all greasy in the morning half way done I started to smell something really good bacon maybe. I finished in a rush because the smell was getting stronger and driving me and my stomach crazy, not that that`s too hard to do. I slipped on the change of clothes I brought and I exited the bathroom to find Sebastian stirring something in a frying pan "morning" and he turned to me in his glasses he looked cute "morning" "did I wake you?" "Nah, I just woke up on my own" I had a feeling he was lying but I got why "what are cooking, you don`t want to get breakfast downstairs?" "No I only buy breakfast when I wake up too late to make anything" "smell`s been driving me crazy, what is it?" he laughed "it`s a bacon omelet for two" I came over to the stove and put my arm around him "breakfast for two, I like the sound of that" he giggled "I'll finish up here you take your shower okay" he nodded, grabbed a towel, change of clothes, and headed in

I put the two half's of the omelet on to a pair of plates as he came out with skinny jeans and his shirt in his hands like I had done, I knew what he was doing payback it drove me crazy "payback much Smythe?" he giggled "yep" he said as he stretched out he even stuck his tongue out "oh god how did stand this" he came up to me "I didn`t I'm just a good actor, thank god a couple more seconds without your shirt on and I would have torn my jeans" I blushed and laughed "I believe it, and I know how you feel" he looked like me like 'what are you talking about?' as he unfortunately put his Hollister shirt over his head "But your all muscles and surfing tan, and I'm skin and bones and scars" "and that`s a turn off how?" I knew how felt, before I started working out I viewed myself the same way he smiled at me as we sat down on the couch with our breakfast "seriously I like you the way you are, all of you" "you mean it?" "Of course" I rubbed his nose with mine and ate my long awaited food, my first bite and I melted Dave said Seb had a way with food but I didn`t think he was a freaking cooking god! "Holy crap I'm in food heaven" he laughed as he ate his own food.

We changed into our uniforms and headed to warbler practice "hey Sebastian" "yeah" he said as we walked down the steps "I never asked do you want to make this official?" he turned around "what?" he said in confusion I chuckled as I made the statement more clear "Sebastian Smythe will you be my official boyfriend?" His mouth shot opened in awe "um let me think- YES!" I hugged him "now come on we`ll be late" as I grabbed his hand and led him to the, what was now familiar, hallway. "So I'm guessing the date went well" Dave said as we walked in we both blushed and Seb nodded as we sat down next to him "Don`t worry Dave, I'll treat him right" I said sarcastically to him but he didn`t take it as funny "you better" and for a split second I was actually scared of him "gees Dave play the father much" Sebastian said and his mood softened a bit and he smiled "well uncle Will isn`t here so" "wait" I came to the realization "you guys are cousins?" Seb nodded happily "step-cousins technically he`s my step-dad`s side of the family" Dave said "…this explains so much" they both laughed this really did clarify a lot like why Dave was so protective of Sebastian, the accident was only half of it. I wanted to continue with the conversation but the other started to come into the room as we all gathered Dave and the other council members started the meeting "okay guys two more practices before the Valentine`s Day performance so let`s get to practicing okay?" we shuffled around the room until we were in the arrangement for the little restaurant.

"You sounded amazing, you`ve only been here for a little while and I can already hear the improvements" "thanks, you`re not so bad yourself" I said back in reply to the dorms "I can`t take it you guys are just so adorable" me and Seb both blushed as we faced Trent, he was embarrassing like that. "Trent why do you have to do that every time one of us gets together with someone else?" Jeff said I chuckled I could only imagine how Trent teased Jeff and Nick over the years they had been together "yeah could you for once keep your embarrassing comments to yourself" Nick snapped and Trent held up his hands in surrender to Nick`s (not- so- scary) furry.

*Ally`s P.O.V*

I was on the phone with Jimmy explaining why Austin couldn't come to the phone "So yeah he`s there now if you want to call him on his cell he`ll answer back eventually" "so why did he leave?" I hesitated but then I remembered, Austin didn`t care "he got kicked out of his house after admitting to his parents he was homosexual, so he went there to sort things out on where to go from now on" there was a pause and then I heard a booming "WHAT?!" but it wasn`t from Jimmy it was from Kira "you mean to tell me that I was going out with a, with f-" "Kira it is perfectly fine, you guys aren`t going out anymore why do you care for his sexuality?" he made a good point- for both of us "he`s right Kira, it is a shock but he`s happy that he is not hiding himself anymore you should see him in Dalton`s YouTube channel he looks so happy" "I'll check it out Ally, what is he doing there?" "He`s in the glee club there called the warblers you`ll be able to see him in person if you come to nationals" I knew inviting him was a long shot but it would be great if he and Kira saw how much he changed "alright Ally I have a meeting but after me and Kira will watch those videos, then I'll think about coming okay"

he hung up and I was grateful that he was going to actually pay attention to what was happening with Austin, I knew some business men just didn`t care about their clients all they cared about was when they were going to make them money. I was still counting down the days to nationals, but he had a point we agreed to be friends and I was proud of him for coming out, but still I had feelings for him and I thought he still liked me, but I guess I was wrong I still didn`t like the looks Sebastian gave Austin when we first met him on the laptop screen, but he looked so childish on the Livestream like he was embarrassed of his date with Austin he was so double sided and confusing then I remember I still needed to know how the date went, was it bad that he would respond 'it was horrible'?

I called him and he actually picked up for the first time in weeks, "hey Ally" his voice was the happiest I`ve heard "hey Austin, how you doing over there in blazer vile?" I heard him chuckle "Blazer vile is awesome as always we just finished are warbler rehearsal, Valentine`s Day is going to be awesome" "that good how did last night go?" "it was great" my heart sunk a little, but it wasn`t like I had been expecting things to go bad, even when it was a bad date Austin still seemed to save it somehow "we saw Frozen it was awesome you guys have got to see it it`s hilarious, we grabbed a bite to eat too" "that`s great Austin" I tried to not sound too annoyed "you guys doing something for Valentine`s Day other than the performance?" "I'm trying to think of something but it`s hard I never had to do Valentine's Day for a boyfriend before" I nearly chocked on my own spit when he said 'boyfriend' "Boy- boyfriend, you guys are official?" "Yep, Sebastian and I are officially together" I heard some happy squeals from him, but my mind was filling with thoughts anything BUT happy.

**Author`s note: well there you have it, Sebtin is official and Ally`s officially NOT happy well all in good time dont forget to R&R and message me if you have an idea for the story, i would love to hear it ~ Dmhello**


	9. Chapter 9- Valentins Day

**hey guys well chapter 9 is Valentime`s day and i hope you like it there are two songs in this one by Pentatonix and it helps to know who`s singing if you listen to it while reading so eh hope you guys enjoy and don`t forget to R&R and i can`t thank you guys who have already have 36**

*3rd person P.O.V.*

It was the day everyone in the Warblers had been waiting for Valentine`s Day the day that the P.A. rule went out the window and they were as flirty as they wanted, and they got to perform outside of the Dalton halls and perform at the Breadstixs café which was a regular hang out for them. They packed up and headed to the café "I'm so excited" an energetic Austin Moon said "I know your first performance" his other half Sebastian said they were holding hands down the hallway to the entrance that the bus was parked in front of, "and our first Valentine`s Day" Austin pointed out. There smiling faces blushed as they rubbed noses "Hey love birds" their heads shot to the door where Thad was sticking his head in "can we go it might be warm in here but outside is cold and we want to go" they rolled their eyes as they boarded the bus.

The bus came to a stop and the boys poured out of it to get to the warm café, it was an hour before the performance and they needed to practice "okay guys let`s go though it once and then you can get what you'd like" there head warbler Dave called out. They got into their starting potions and went thought the songs, when done the owner applauded them and told them she couldn`t wait for her customers to see it, speaking of which people started to pile in and no sooner did the new directions and Mr. Shue came into the scene. "Okay I think were ready to start" Dave said as they all took their seats as they started (**Valentine** by Pentatonix **Austin**- Mitch, Sebastian- Scott, _Nick and Jeff_- Kristie, Dave- Avi, Beats- Kevin, **_everyone_**)

**_I will be friendly_**

**_(Please don't be...)_**

**_My soul came to be terrified_**

**_(...so terrified)_**

**_Please don't be so shy_**

**So will you never be my lover or my valentine**

**Never be a friend of mine**

**Never see my better side**

**Maybe you'd be terrified**

**Of all the secrets you were wishing you won't ever find**

**'Cause deep inside me**

**And I don't want to hide me**

**'Cause I know about my love**

**'Cause I know about my love**

**'Cause I know about my love**

**'Cause I know about my love**

Yeah, pick it fast like a flight far away from here _(fly away)_

Before I know I feel at home whenever you are near

Live my life; you better cold cut to this

I wish you'd hold me open just to see your vision clear

**'Cause I know about my love** (_'Cause I know about my love_)

**'Cause I know about my love** (_'Cause I know about my love_**)**

**'Cause I know about my love** (_'Cause I know about my love)_

**'Cause I know about my love** (_'Cause I know about my love)_

**_'Cause I know about my love_**

_'Cause I know about my love_

**_About my love_**

_About my love_

**About my love**

**_I will be friendly_**

**_(Please don't be...)_**

**_My soul came to be terrified_**

**_(...so terrified)_**

**_Please don't be so shy_**

They ended and everyone applauded but Austin noticed they weren't very enthusiastic, I guess the song was slow but weren`t they in for a surprise Sebastian came up to the front of the stage "Well were the warblers, and whether you`re just out of a relationship or joining Trent in the forever alone club" "hey" Trent said in protest and everyone seemed to chuckle "this one`s for you" he finished and beats started

**(Can`t Hold Us)**

It's so hard when people knock you down and tell you that you're never gonna get a shot at glory

But that's when you rise to the challenge, 'cause it's your time, your moment, and nothing can stop us now!

Get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't

Looking for a better way to get up out of bed

Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit.

Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious

Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweater gang nope, nope y'all can't copy

**_Yup, bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, _**

_My posse's been on Broadway,_

_Ha! And we do it, our way._

**Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones**

_Into everything I record_

_And yep, yep, yep, yep, I'm on_

Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T cause ha,

Chasing dreams since we were 14

With the four track

Bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack,

Fat cat, crushing

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us,_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over

_We put our hands up_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so dang grateful.**

**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

**But that's what you get when Florida raised you**

**Y'all can't stop me, go hard**

**Like I got an 808 in my heart beat**

**And I'm eating at the beat**

**Like I gave a little speed**

**To a great white shark on shark week**

Raise those hands, this is a party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me

If I fall, they got me

Learn from that failure gain humility keep marching

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us,_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Pa, ra, rap, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa_**

_(And so we put our hands up)_

_(Oh whoa!)_

**_Pa, ra, rap, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa, pa_**

**_(Pa, pa, pa)_**

**_Pa, pa, pa_**

**Let's go!**

[3x]

**_Nana, nana, nana, nana_**

**_Oh_**

**(And so we put our hands up)**

**_Nana, nana, nana, nana_**

**_Ooh Whoa whoa!_**

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over

**_So we put our hands up_**

Like the ceiling can't hold us **_(like the ceiling can't hold us)_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Here we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_We put our hands up_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

They all got up and cheered even Rachel as spot light addicted as she was, we got off the stage and were finally able to sit down and relax after a little while Kurt and Blaine came over to me, Austin, Jeff, and Nick`s table "hey guys" Kurt said, god his voice was annoying. "Hey" Jeff said as he sipped his coffee frankly someone as energetic as him shouldn`t be having coffee in my opinion "sup" spat out Nick "Austin this was your first performance right?" "Um yeah it was why?" "It was awesome" Austin smiled "your voice is even higher than mine, and I didn't even think that was possible it was great like you`ve been singing it for years" he chuckled "thank, it`s Kurt right?" I have been singing all my life but never that octave it was fun" "you were pretty great to Seb" Kurt said and Jeff almost spit took his drink "wow Kurt I never thought I'd hear you compliment Sebastian" Nick said in shock "yeah- cough- I thought you hated him" Jeff said trying not to choke "he hasn`t caused any trouble since last year he`s not the same as he was a few months ago, you can clearly see that he`s changed so why hold a grudge" that seemed to pull down suspicion a little for Niff, and Austin didn`t know what the crap we were talking about but I could see it clearly they weren`t doing this because it was a year since the slushy it was because of Hunter- sure show them a few abusive scars and I suddenly became everyone's best friend- go figure.

"Well that was interesting" I turned my head to see Rachel Berry standing next to them… great the trio "thanks Berry, I think" Austin looked up at the girl "Austin this is Rachel Berry of the New Directions, there all here actually along with their teacher" Rachel cleared her thought like I forgot something "I'm the New Directions LEADER" I could see everyone, even Blaine roll their eyes. "Whatever you say Berry, this is Austin Moon" her mouth dropped for a split second then caught herself, but I still smiled she knew who Austin was and she was scared me and Niff where both grinning at our new advantage, I heard Austin clear his thought and then smiled mocking Berry, but then I realized what I forgot "sorry my boyfriend Austin, still not use to that" we all giggled "that`s great so you took are advice about the date?" Kurt blurted out Jeff looked at me like 'what the crap they talking about' "what? I figured it was good to ask someone with dating experience, you guys are great but you don`t exactly go out on dates" they both blushed and nodded reluctantly agreeing with me. We all chuckled as the other N.D. `s started to notice our little gathering I didn`t really care if the others came over unless it was Satan… I mean Santana, or Puck I didn`t know him well but I was still scared of him, one swing and I knew he`d knock the day lights out of me. "oh my goodness" I heard and we all turned to the blond headed cheerleader in front of us "your hair`s blond" she said to Jeff who looked very confused at Britney's outburst "um… yeah I am" "is it natural?" "Yes, I'm a natural blond" then she did the most weirdest surprising thing she hugged him "oh my gosh we both have blond hair, you are my blond bubby, will you be my blond bubby?" she chanted almost choking Jeff in the process "okay, I will just get off, seriously choking… not breathing" she let go when Nick yanked her off his boyfriend. Jeff was catching his breath while Rachel was scolding Brittney something along the lines of 'what have told you about hugging random people blah, blah, blah' me and Austin were too busy laughing our heads off.

**You guys got some New Direction action hehe u well i hope you guys like the songs i don`t own them obviously so if guys have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to leave them on here okay i love when you guys give me your ideas love you all and don`t forget to Review 36 **


	10. Chapter 10- Almost Romantic Moment

**i can`t thank you guys enough for all the favorites and follows I`ve been getting but please R&R i NEED you`re guys feed back okay? love you all 36**

*Austin`s P.O.V.*

I was leading Sebastian down the hall with both hands behind my back we reached his dorm and I lead him into it once he sat down on his bed I pulled out the chocolate box and gave it to him he gazed at the box in amazement "thank you" he hugged me and immediately opened it "I have something for you too" he said putting the box down and going to the fridge. "Close your eyes" I smiled and did as told a few seconds later I heard a top opening "open up" I opened and I felt a spoon in my mouth it was the best substance that I ever had "okay you can look now" when I opened my eyes I saw a box of ice cream I my face "it`s gelato, straight from Italy, you can thank my grandmother" "well thank you Granny, seriously this is awesome it`s nothing like the stuff from the store" "well duh, American made stuff always tastes like crap compared to the original" I rolled my eyes and chuckled as he sat down next to me with his chocolate "true" as I took another spoon full we spent the next few minutes eating our treats, and feeding them to one another.

Sebastian was adorable when I fed ice cream to him he`d just sit there as I spoon fed him, 'course I did the same with the chocolate we both finished up are presents "thank you Seb, that was really good" "your welcome, your chocolate wasn`t bad either" we both giggled as we pressed our foreheads together, it had been such a short time since that first date but it felt like we`ve known each other forever (that sounded really cheese, but true) but we didn`t know much about each other "hey Seb" "yeah Aus." I smiled at the nickname "we are so close but we don`t know that much about each other, don`t you find that strange" I glanced up at me "not really, we`ve only known each other for about a week, but if you want to know something just ask" "I already know some stuff about you what do you want to know" he paused like it was the most important answer in the world "have you always liked in Miami?" starting out simple was a very good thing with me, and he seemed to get that "no I was originally from New York, but we moved when my Dad and Mom got there new store there, I was about 7 and Jeff was 8" "they own a store?"

I mentally groaned there store was so weird "yeah they own a mattress store it`s so embarrassing they keep talking to me like I'm actually interested in taking it over one day AS IF" "you really don`t seem to like them" "no not really we aren't that close, especially in New York they never paid attention to me, I guess that`s why I became so messed up, but I still cared about them and I thought they cared about me somewhat, honestly me living with Jeff is something I've always wanted there both crazy" he rolled his eyes "what do you mean by messed up, what were you like in New York?" I winced I never liked talking about how I was "look Seb I was a different person back then I was an ignored kid and I guess I wanted my parent attention so I did some pretty stupid stuff, I had quite a record" "I understand I won`t ask about it" "what about you are you close with your Dad?" "Yeah actually I grew up on the base with him so I was always with him, he`s pretty chill for a military guy, the reason I'm here is because we kept moving around base, to base and my grades were plummeting so he sent me to boarding school, he still writes me when he can, which isn't often you know how it is" "yeah you can only call someone for like two minutes or something otherwise you write" "yep, so when did you meet that Dez guy?" "He was in my class when I moved and he didn`t have any friends and I didn`t know anyone so I guess we just matched up and balm" he chuckled

We spent the rest of the evening asking questions to each other I liked that he was actually asking about my life, and I was careful to avoid questions that involved his Mom and Hunter, the only awkward part of the night is when he asked who I dated before him, I explained about my ex- lovers and crushes, Cassidy, Brooke, Kira, and Ally it wasn`t a big list but still, awkward especially when I found out he has never dated anyone, he was interested in Blaine which explained the hate relationship he had with Kurt but he said it was a fling and he was way over it, he briefly thought he might have liked Hunter "but obviously it didn`t last long" he said I felt bad for him I must have showed it more than I wanted to. "Oh don`t be like that I have you and that's all I ever need" I suddenly felt very hot in my face. "I feel the same way" holding his hand I started to lean in then I remembered he`s never been kissed before "hey Seb" "yeah" I hesitated "can- can I kiss you?" he blushed and looked up awkwardly and nodded.

*Seb`s P.O.V.*

"Hey Seb" "yeah" he hesitated to continue "can- can I kiss you?" holy crap did he just ask me that all I could do was nod awkwardly, I didn`t know what the in the world I was supposed to do I had never been kissed what if i screw it up? He cupped my face with his hands and leaned in close I felt my heart pounding as our lips were almost toughing "aw" we heard it was Trent, OF FREAKING COURSE spying at our doorway we both jumped back at his sudden materialization we both had the faces of a cherry "you don`t have to stop it was just getting hot" "GET OUT" Austin yelled I got up to slam the door and I heard a thud as it closed, bulls eye, I knew I had hit him square in the face with the door we laughed as we heard an "Ow" and then things got awkwardly silent as we stopped.

*Ally`s P.O.V.*

I was sitting behind the counter at Sonic Boom; it was a slow day and most of the people were just looking at instruments so I worked on the sheet music for Glee club. Just then Trish barged in with my laptop "Ally they posted the Valentine`s Day videos" "when did I let you use my laptop" I said sternly "oh I borrowed it yesterday" "Trish it`s not borrowing if you didn`t ask me first" "whatever just look at it, in all honesty I really didn`t want to see the warblers performance "not now Trish I'm busy" she looked around in the store then gave me a 'you serious' look "with what, there`s like five people here" "Glee club, now you can go watch it I'm not in the mood" "Ally" I sighed I knew that look the one my mom always gives me, and unfortunately she passed it down to Trish the 'that is your idea of an excuse' look "alright, alright I just don`t want to see them performing" "why not Ally, watching them perform is all you`ve been doing since he moved, and watching them is kind of fun" I answered back dripping with sarcasm "yeah watching Austin and his new boyfriend sing lovey dove-y songs to each other yeah that`s real fun Trish" "Ally, you agreed to move on and that`s what he did, maybe you should start doing that too" and with that the put the laptop down on the counter and walked out it wasn`t much of a statement but it hit me, yes we both agreed if we weren't going to date and stay friends that it would only be a matter of time before one of us moves on so we decided that if that happened it would be okay with one another, and I was doing nothing but breaking that promise I sighed as I looked at the videos Austin looked so happy even on the cover of it, I was being selfish I clicked play and started the song he was talking about they all started off altering each word in the intro and then Austin came in and his voice was even higher than it was in the previous video then Sebastian as much as I disliked him he was great I wasn't focusing on the song much after that because the only thing I noticed was the looks Austin Sebastian and Nick and Jeff were giving each other the loving thinking about you looks that use to belong to me.

Then the video ended and it started the next one in the playlist, it stated off right were the last one finished and Sebastian came up to the front, oh joy I get to hear him talk. "Well were the warblers, and whether you`re just out of a relationship or joining Trent in the forever alone club" "hey" Trent said in protest I chuckled Austin had told me about Trent and how he got on everyone`s nerves "this one`s for you" he finished and they pulled the biggest surprise they started "Can`t Hold Us" it wasn`t like the other songs I heard at all but Sebastian was a pretty good rapper for someone from France. Then Austin, Jeff, Nick and I believe it was Dave, came in they all were amazing going around the restaurant and getting everyone into the song. When it ended I realized how much trouble we were in, even with the improvements we made we still could never do something like that, I had to think of something but I was so distracted over loosing Austin, I couldn`t think about glee club 'stop it' I thought to myself 'he wasn`t yours, he`s not your property stop treating it like Sebastian stole him from you Austin is happy, you should be too' I sighed and flipped the laptop down as I did I saw Dez walk in with a suit case "I'm ready for nationals Ally!" god help that boy "Dez, nationals are in Miami, we don`t have to travel anywhere" he looked at me skeptical of my words "I thought it was weird we were taking the bus" I just shook my head if only he had more than two brain cells to rub together "Dez how did Austin stand you for so long" he paused "because Ally we were both outsiders I was the guy with no friends he was the new kid in the class, plus I'm lovable" now that Dez mentioned it Austin never said anything about his life past 7 years old "where was he from anyway he never told me" "New York I think he never talked about it" "do you know why he never liked talking about his past, did something happen?" "I just said he didn`t talk about it didn`t I" "wonder why" I said and there was a pause like Dez was actually thinking "I got it he`s not really from New York, he`s an alien from a distant planet!" I looked at him like he was crazy, which wasn`t too far from accurate "Dez, you really think Austin is an alien" "doubter"

I shrugged off his comment as we made our way to the beach club, it was a miracle Trish kept this job for so long and the more astonishing thing was Dez had a GIRLFRIEND my whole world was flipped upside down in a few short weeks. We met up with Trish and Carrie at the beach club and hung out for their break (well Carrie`s break anyways) it still felt weird not having Austin in our little group "hey Ally where's Austin?" shoot I knew I forgot tell someone "Austin went to go to school in Ohio with his brother after he got kicked out, sorry I forgot to mention it to you Carrie it`s just been crazy this week" "so Austin is going to come back every day after school just to hang out with us, that`s so sweet" "wow you and Dez really are perfect for each other" Trish said with a snicker "No Carrie he moved, he`s boarding at Dalton Academy that`s where he`s going" Carrie still seemed to not get it for a while then let out a big "OH, wait Dalton I know that school, why is he going there" she put an emphasis on there like Dalton was the worst place in the world "His brother Jeff goes there why is Dalton so bad?" I asked "isn`t Dalton like a gay school are something that`s gross" okay now I was upset "first of all no Dalton is not a gay school, it`s just the school has a no bullying policy and boys go there to get away from the harassment they get from public schools and I know of two of Austin`s new friends who have girlfriends, second there is nothing wrong with it Carrie, you liked Austin right?" "Well yeah but what does that have to do with it?" "Austin is bi" she looked at me weirdly "you don`t know what bisexual is do you Blondie?" Trish snapped she shook her head and I mentally face palmed even Dez wasn`t that unaware "it means he likes both girls and boys, he`s even got himself a boyfriend this past week" Dez said non saliently "oh" Carrie sat there taking it all in, I couldn`t blame her the first time me and Trish heard that Austin was bi we both blanked out for ten minutes. "So" Trish asked tried of the awkward silence "Do you have a picture of him?" I took out my iPod and showed her the picture they posted of them together on Valentines "they look so cute together!" she screamed and Trish fell out of her chair in shock she flip flopped her moods so suddenly, how could Dez stand it, then I remembered… this is _Dez_ we were talking about.

**10th chapter DONE hope you guys like my epic fail of a romantic moment you probably all hate(or love) Trent now lol. R&R down below okay i want to hear your guys` thoughts see you guys in a bit 36**


End file.
